In a distributed network system environment, various physical hosts receive data from a variety of different data sources over time. This data may be received out of order across a horizontally scaled ingestion fleet of physical devices, such that the data has to be sorted and merged in order to support customer requests for this data. For instance, the horizontally scaled ingestion fleet of physical devices often collocate the obtained data to a vertically scaled physical host, which can perform the sort and merging of data to support customer requests for the data. However, sorting this data across the horizontally scaled ingestion fleet of physical devices can be difficult, particularly when the data is arriving out of order across the fleet.